Where The Body Lays
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: AU- Phantom is literally Danny's disembodied spirit and when he 'goes ghost', his body just falls limp- not even breathing. As a result, he not only has a reputation for 'sleeping' in class but Tucker and Sam have to hide his body from everyone when he's ghost fighting but what happens when they're gone and Lancer tries to wake up Danny only to find that he's not breathing.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Based on the tumblr post from irrational answers and ectolime's reply to that. I wanted to do another DP x-over, but I'm not sure what of and what do for a plot. So, as a result, I'm doing this to kind of get me used to writing DP again and hopefully get a plot for an x-over.**

**~CWA**

**Title:** Where The Body Lays

**Summary:** AU- In a world where Phantom is literally Danny's disembodied spirit and when he 'goes ghost', his body just falls limp- not even breathing. As a result, he not only has a reputation for 'sleeping' in class but Tucker and Sam have to hide his body from his parents/Vlad and everyone when he's ghost fighting… but what happens when they're gone and Lancer tries to wake up Danny only to find out… he's not breathing.

**Genre:** Horror/Humor

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom._

**Notes:** The one-shot will be after this prologue.

**Prologue:**

**Third Person:**

When Danny walked through the portal, even if it wasn't on, he felt nervous. What for he wasn't sure. There should be nothing to be afraid of…right? It wasn't like the portal was on. As soon as he tripped on the wire, his hand shot out to the wall in order to steady himself.

He screamed as his hand hit the button and he felt absolute, gut-wrenching pain. His hand was where the pain had started, but it didn't take long for the pain to escalate to his whole body as bolts of electricity and ectoplasm not just hit him, but _flowed_ through it- _became one with him. _It felt like his entire DNA was being ripped apart and then coming back together.

From outside the portal, Sam and Tucker screamed as well,

"DANNY!"

But as soon as they screamed, it ended. Danny fell out of the portal just as it became _The Fenton Ghost Portal._ The doors to the portal shut just centimeters away from his feet. His entire body was limp and he wasn't breathing. His eyes were closed peacefully. Sam ran over, fearing the worst.

"I-is he," Tucker managed to get out, "y-ya know?"

Sam bit her lip, the tears bristled at the end of her eyes. It was all her fault. She was the one to get him into the portal and now-

"Guys, what happened?"

Sam and Tucker turned slowly towards the voice. Standing, or rather floating, in front of them was Danny… It just wasn't _their _Danny. No, the Danny in front of them had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and the HAZMAT suit was reverted. What was standing in front of them… _was a ghost._

Both of their faces paled, their eyes darted between the dead body and the ghost. Danny looked at them confused,

"What's wrong?"

He followed their gazes to the body and his eyes widened in horror. He floated slowly to the body and looked between the body and his friends with tears in his eyes,

"No…no! I- I can't be dead! I can't! My parents hate ghosts! They'll hate me! They'll tear me apart! I- I just can't be dead…I just can't be…"

His fists were tight and his jaw clenched as tears flowed from his eyes. Slowly, Sam went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, slightly surprised that her hand just didn't go through him. She managed to hide the little fear that she had.

"D-Danny, it's okay… you're still Danny and we…you're still our best friend."

Tucker came up to the other side of him,

"Y-yeah dude."

Danny was listening, but he didn't show it. His eyes were closed and he was focused- wishing with all his might that he would still be alive that he could still be _Daniel Jack Fenton. _He had too much planned in his life- to become an astronaut, date Sam…

When he opened his eyes, he gasped for breath. The first thing he realized was that he had a pulse again- that he was breathing again. He coughed slightly and then he noticed Sam and Tucker- looking at him horrified.

"Dude," Tucker whispered, "You were just a ghost…and now…."

"Now, I'm not," Danny finished with a slight smile, but his friends- while happy- still looked a bit freaked.

While he didn't realize it, it was that day that Danny Fenton became_ Danny Phantom- _a ghostly superhero… with a slight twist.


	2. Where The Body Lays

**Author Note: Honestly, this started out darker when I wrote it then I just changed it and decided to add a bit more humorous to it. I hope you guys like it and please review!  
~CWA**

**Where The Body Lays**

As Danny rested his head on his desk, he thought about that day when he became Fenton. Sometimes, he wished that he could just go back and forth between Fenton and Phantom normally or just be a normal ghost or a normal human. Instead, every time he went ghost, his body ended up a limp, lifeless body while his consciousness was out fighting ghosts.

_Yeah, I'm totally normal. _Danny rolled his eyes and decided that since there were no ghosts that he should be paying attention to Lancer. Sam and Tucker were gone sick so it wasn't like he had anyone to talk to.

Yet his thoughts still drifted to his ghost fighting and about his body just being there… limp and lifeless. _Poor Sam and Tuck though, they have to keep hiding it from everyone. _There have been times that they had to stuff his body into lockers, closets, and a few times even the fridge. There was once that they put his body in a trashcan and he woke up in the city dump… He wasn't happy about that. More than once, however, Sam and Tucker have messed with him but those were stories were for another time.

A blue wisp escaped his mouth. His eyes darted around nervously. _I can't go ghost Sam and Tucker aren't here! _

"Come out whelp! Or I'll blow the school down!"

Danny looked out the window, spotting Skulker in the distance- no doubt with a lot of guns. _I can make it back in time,_ Danny thought.

"Going ghost," he whispered as he focused on going ghost.

He concentrated on going invisible as he did it- after all, he didn't want the whole class to see Phantom flying out of his sort-of-now dead body. When he opened his eyes, he saw his limp body. His head on the desk with his hands at his sides- _man, I knew school could eventually kill me but this is getting out of hand._

* * *

"_Lord Of The Rings,_ Mister Fenton! This class is not that dull and I'm sure you're grades will improve if you _wake up."_

The students in class snickered, but Danny didn't move. Lancer shook his head as he walked over to his resting student. It wasn't the first time that Mr. Fenton had fallen asleep in class and Lancer was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer slammed his hand on the desk- still no movement.

The other students stopped snickering and turned to look. Normally, Danny Fenton would be awake by then, shouting out something random like _'It wasn't me!' _or Sam and Tucker would drag his still sleeping body out the door claiming that he was sick or that he needed to see the nurse. In the case of the latter, Danny normally wouldn't be seen until the end of the school day. The students were used to it since it has been going on for at least a year.

There was something different about this time though. Fenton wasn't moving- at all. There wasn't a single finger or hand twitch, a snore, drool- _nothing. _It was a bit unsettling ad yet they felt compelled to watch as Lancer looked over Fenton concerned.

"Mr. Fenton?"

"M-Mr. L-Lancer, I don't think th-that he's even breathing."

* * *

"Thanks a lot, metal butt! Because of you, I might be late to class," Phantom shouted as he shot at Skulker.

A part of him wished that the fight were close to school- something to distract everyone from his body. Then another part of him was glad that it was happening away from school because if Lancer called for an evacuation and the ghost sirens went off… he would be discovered, his body probably buried, and then him (as Phantom) would get caught and dissected.

He shook those thoughts out of his head and continued fighting.

* * *

"Get back," Lancer ordered, "Someone go get the nurse!"

"B-but Mr. Lancer," a student stammered, "Fento-Fenton's…he's not breathing!"

"But he's not dead," Lancer snapped. _Not yet. _

Lancer turned back to Danny Fenton, concerned. He grabbed Danny's wrist and felt for a pulse. As soon as he didn't feel one, he dropped the hand as he face paled in horror, he looked at the clock briefly,

"Time of death 1:32 past morning," Lancer whispered.

"Oh my god," Dash whispered, "Fenturd's dead…"

Lancer held his head down as the class uproared- screams of terror, gasping, and most of them in hysterics.

"But how?!"

"He can't be…"

"Oh my god, oh my god…"

They all couldn't believe it- the class, no the _school_ dork, the outcast- dead.

"_Phantom of the opera _people! Settle down! All of you! A moment of silence for the deceased… _please…"_

They all held their heads down, ashamed. Paulina was crying into Dash- even if they bullied the geek didn't mean they wanted him _dead._ As the silence filled the room, Daniel Fenton shot up in a gasp for air.

Paulina fainted- actually, about three people in the class joined her. Dash screamed among others. Everyone else was looking in mortified, honest-to-God _terror-_ absolute, pure _horror._

Danny looked around with a sheepish expression, taking a few deep breaths as he did so,

"Uhh…what did I miss?"

* * *

Throughout the next week, the whole school was still avoiding him. Occasionally, Dash or someone else might make a few comments or say something to him. However, Danny could tell that even as they made comments, their eyes still showed fear. They were still scared of him, what he might do.

Danny shook his head- it was probably because of what happened last week, he managed to convince Lancer that it was due to being exposed to pure ectoplasm and not to blame his parents because he went there without consent. Then he went on to explain that his parents were extra careful with the pure ectoplasm and he just so happened to guess the access code to it.

Still, Danny didn't figure out why everyone was avoiding him until he overheard the rumors. He slammed his locker door as Sam and Tucker laughed.

"Really, dude you're just now figuring it out," Tucker laughed.

Sam wiped a tear from her eye,

"Ah, but you really should be careful Danny. Eventually, it will pass."

Tucker continued to laugh,

"Honestly, I doubt he has anything to worry about Sam."

Danny scowled,

"It's not that funny."

"Actually," Sam said as she crossed her arms and smirked, "It kind of is."

At that moment, Dash passed by with a loud laugh,

"Watch out, Fenturd! It's track today! _Hope you're not slow!"_

Kwan, however, wasn't that bold- not when it came Danny, not after that day last week. Kwan grabbed Dash's shoulder,

"Careful dude," he whispered, "He might eat your brain."

Danny narrowed his eyes, having heard Kwan,

"Like you have a brain."

Dash was about to hit him before Kwan stopped him. They both noticed Danny's eyes flashed green and they quickly left. Danny was still scowling as Sam and Tucker started to laugh again. Danny grumbled,

"I could understand a ghost, heck even a _vampire_- but a _zombie,_ really?"


End file.
